Selene S'tal
Selene S’tal was a Clawdite mercenary, trained by the Mistryl Shadow Guard, and a bodyguard. Selene was orphaned during her early childhood years when her parents were either killed or separated from her during a battle between Imperial forces and the Blackstone Pirates. Rescued by the human female, Estalla S’tal, Selene was taken to live with Estalla’s family on Emberlene, where she was adopted into the family. History Early Life Selene was born as Myzran Noviee sometime in the year 22 BBY. Her father, the exiled Pugil athlete, Rolsat Noviee was fleeing from the media and persecution when he coupled with Myzran’s mother. Their coupling produced Myzran and the family led a nomadic existence, moving from planet to planet. In 16 BBY, the family was aboard a passenger liner that accidently jumped into a battle between the Blackstone Pirates and Imperial forces in the Peruvian Sector. The liner suffered significant damage and was left to limp towards Caprishia. Unfortunatley, Myzran’s mother and father were presumed killed in the battle, leaving her orphaned. It would later be discovered that the passenger liner was actually carrying Shanna Taym, wife of Galen Taym, the leader of the Blackstone Pirates, which was to meet up with one of the pirate ships to deliver Shanna back to the Galen’s fleet. Sources allied to Geffory Synklair had discovered this and tipped the Imperials into setting up an ambush of the passenger liner in order to capture her. Synklair’s orders were to capture Shanna and leave no witnesses alive onboard the ship. Life on Emberlene Estalla S’tal happened to be enroute to Aerelon via Caprishia aboard the same passenger liner as Myzran when the battle occurred. Surviving the fight, Estalla found the young Clawdite scared and alone. Taking pity on the poor child, plus recognizing what she was, Estalla took Myzran in, eventually making her way back to Emberlene with the young alien. Hiding the child away until her safety was ensured, Estalla began to foster the young Clawdite through the child’s time of sorrow. Introducing Myzran to her daughter, Jahryssa, Estalla began to form a double-edged plan. Officially adopting Myzran, Estalla began working with her new daughter to get her shape-shifting abilities to allow her to pass for human. Myzran was also given the new identity of Selene S’tal. Estalla fostered a deep hatred of the Empire into Selene as well. With Jahryssa’s aid, Estalla also provided Selene with some training as a Mistryl Shadow Guard. When Selene was old enough, Estalla began to have her adopted daughter accompany her on missions for the Shadow Guards, allowing Selene to begin to hone her skills. Later Life Selene blocked out most of her past life and embraced the life on Emberlene that her new mother, Estalla, built for her. Knowing that she was not human and never would be, Selene made every attempt to blend in, eventually taking on the physical, human appearance that she maintained as her normal look. While working as a mercenary, Selene was contracted by Comgal Verine to assist in a turf war on Tau Delta. While working for Verine, Selene became acquainted with Roslyn Cross and Tara Therry. After the conflict ended and Verine was forced off Tau Delta, Selene, Tara, and Roz were offered spots as Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg’s enforcers. All three declined and went their separate ways. Selene ventured into the Western Reaches, looking for work. Family Life Aside from her human upbringing and Mistryl training, Selene has had limited contact with her adopted mother or sister since leaving Emberlene. Her friends that she made within the Sand Tigers were the closest thing she had to family. Once she integrated into the crew of the Lightning's Ride, Selene began to open up to her new friends, eventually considering them her true family. Selene became especially close to Graydon and Anna because of their nonjudgmental and accepting attitude about her. Appearance and Personality Having been raised on a human world for so long and trying to maintain a different identity, Selene had become use to her human guise, more so than her true Clawdite form. Selene was hard and cold, more out of fear of prejudice than anything else. She was very reluctant to open up to anyone, fearing that if her true identity was found out, she would be ostracized. A fierce combatant, Selene wasn't afraid to use her skills for killing, which was essentially what she was trained to do from early on in her life. RPG D6 Stats Type: Mercenary DEXTERITY 3D+1 Blaster 6D+2, Dodge 6D+2, Melee Combat 6D, Thrown Weapons 4D+1, (s)Thrown Weapons: Zenji Needles 5D+2 KNOWLEDGE 2D+1 Intimidation 5D, Languages 4D+1, (s)Languages: Durese 5D, (s)Languages: Olys Corellisi 5D, (s)Languages: Shyriiwook 5D, Streetwise 6D, Willpower 4D+2 MECHANICAL 3D Repulsorlift Operation 4D+1, Sensors 4D, Swoop Operations 5D PERCEPTION 4D Con 5D, (s)Con: Disguise 6D, Search 5D+1, (A)Shapeshift 2D+1, Sneak 6D STRENGTH 3D Brawling 4D, (s)Brawling: Shadow Arts 5D, Stamina 5D TECHNICAL 2D+1 Computer Programming/Repair 4D+2, First Aid 4D, Security 6D+1 Special Skills: Perception Skills: (A)Shapeshift: Some Clawdites have developed their skin-changing talents to a greater degree, allowing them to change the length, color, shape, and texture of their hair, as well as the coloration of their eyes. This fine control can even be used to alter specific portions of the Clawdite's body. This skill counts as an Advanced skill, with a prerequisite of the Con: Disguise skill specialization at 5D or greater. The Shapeshift skill adds its dice to any Con: Disguise die rolls made to imitate a member of a different humanoid species. Special Abilities: Skin-Changer: Clawdites are able to change the color, texture, and shape of their skins, allowing a Clawdite to mimic that of another humanoid species of the same general physical shape. This does not allow Clawdites to generate extra limbs or other appendages, but they are able to imitate the texture and patterns of skin-tight clothing. The transformation is quite painful, and the skin-changer will revert to its normal form if stunned, unconscious, dying, or dead. Shadow Arts Martial Arts: After a successful attack, a Shadow Arts practitioner may make an immediate Sneak skill check at no penalty (vs. the enemy’s Search or Perception). Success allows them to hide themselves while their opponent is still reeling from their attack. This ability cannot be used in open ground. Maneuvers: Instant Stun, Foot Sweep, Silent Strike. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 10 Move: 10 Equipment: Leather Bodysuit/wardrobe (+1 vs. Physical), Utility Belt, Hip holster, Comlink, glowrod, WESTAR-55 Heavy Blaster Pistol (3-10/30/60, 5D+2), 6 Zenji needles (STR+3D+1 thrown, STR+1D melee). Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters